1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for spell checking URLs in a resource.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional spell checking applications provide dictionary functionality to identify misspelled words. Such conventional spell checkers compare words in a resource with the words in the dictionary to identify misspelled words. A word in a resource is considered misspelled if the spelling of the word does not match a word in the dictionary. Often conventional spell checkers also provide a list of suggested alternative spellings for words that are identified as misspelled. While conventional spell checkers work well when dealing with words, such applications are not sophisticated in dealing with Uniform Resource Locators (URLs). A URL often includes an internet protocol address; or a domain name that resolves to an internet protocol address, identifying a location where a resource, particularly a web page, a CGI script; or a servlet, is located on a network, usually the Internet. Because URLs are not typically included in the dictionaries of conventional spell checkers, those applications cannot determine whether a URL is misspelled. There is therefore an ongoing need for methods, systems, and computer program products for spell checking URLs in a resource.